Sunkei
Sunkei (寸勁, Sunkei) is a special fighting technique that are seen in Karate and Kung-Fu. The technique appeared in Garouden and Grappler Baki, both made by the same creator: Itagaki Keisuke. However, Sunkei has 2 different versions and there is a lot of differences between them. In Garouden The more realistic version. In the world of Garouden, the technique involves the movement of 17 joints in the punch to cause massive damage, instead of a regular punch (regular punches require 3 joints in the wrist, shoulder and arm). Sunkei originally comes from Seiken-Tsuki, a punch that use over 20 joints but Sunkei only uses 17 joints. But just by controlling the 17 joints of the Sunkei is just enough to kill a regular man easily. In Grappler Baki The Sunkei of Grappler Baki universe has a bigger and longer background history given to the readers: Sunkei is said to originate from Chinese martial arts, which is passed down to Karate which explain how the Sunkei comes from Karete. Using the principles of the Chinese Kenpo, or the release of internal power (also known as "chi/ki"), The user is capable of delivering full-power blows at nearly no distance. This effectively means that all of his attacks are knockout punches no matter what range he throws them at and they cannot be blocked with ease, since the energy of the strike pass through the opponent's entire body. There's also a technique named "Musunkei" (無寸勁, Musunkei, which means "Sun of Nothingness") and it's considered as an improved version of Sunkei but the user needs to be closer. Differences between versions Here are all of the differences of the Sunkei in both Grappler Baki and Garouden. * In Garouden, the technique needs to be done close to your opponent but in Grappler Baki it can be done via any distances. However, an improved version of the Sunkei, called Musunkei (Sun of Nothingness) needs to be close to your opponent as seen in Grappler Baki. * While in Garouden the Sunkei can be done via using 20 joints and beyond, Grappler Baki's version doesn't require such complexity related about the joints. * Garouden's version of Sunkei makes massive trauma in the opponent's body but they are some chances your opponent can still conscious and can get back to fight. While on the other hand, Grappler Baki's version is even more powerful as it can knock the opponent on any distances. * In Garouden, Sunkei originally comes from the Seiken-Tsuki and does not give a full story background about the technique. In Grappler Baki, the Sunkei has a bigger meaning, as it originally comes from Chinese Kenpo before it has been given to Karate, in the form of Seiken-Tsuki and then becomes Sunkei. * Grappler Baki's version is more focused on the release of internal power as seen in fictional works like movies and comic books, Garouden's version is more realistic and less based on "chi powers", which makes it more realistic and based on the real world. Trivia * In real life, the Sunkei is based on a Karate punching from the Seiken-Tsuki and it is not related about "chi/ki" at all, like how Grappler Baki shows it. It is often used for breaking planks of wood or thick bricks. Gallery Category:Chinese Martial Arts Techinques Category:Real Life Techniques